


Feared Magic

by Rae_Rat00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Rat00/pseuds/Rae_Rat00
Summary: In order to save a life, Harry needs to understand that the light is not always good and the dark is not always evil.





	1. Prologue

James couldn’t understand why so many people weren’t wearing the same clothes as he was. His older brother told him that Hogwarts was a school of prestige and that only the best and most powerful were allowed to go to school there. So many people were dusty and dirty and just plain uncouth. They were screaming, throwing things and hitting each other. He managed to get by the people clogging and crowding the corridor to find his own compartment.

It didn’t take him long to find one, but it was only mostly empty. There was a boy in there, jet black hair that looked unwashed and a hooked nose set apart his dark eyes and pale skin similarly to his own features. The most striking difference was the bleeding skin with a blue and purple bruise on the boy’s cheek. It was fresh, that much was easy to tell, as was the fact that no first year could do something that horrible. Whatever snide remark James was going to make died on his lips seeing those bloodshot amber eyes.

“Hi, I’m James. You want someone to sit with you?” he asked, stepping further into the compartment. He knew, when that boy smiled, he had made the right choice.

* * *

 

The years pass and the duo added three more people to their group. A werewolf called Remus Lupin\Moony, a regal boy by the name of Sirius Black/Padfoot, and a rather rotund boy named Peter Pettigrew/Wormtail. James fell in love with a girl they called Lily Evans. They married immediately after they graduated. The battle we are about to jump into was right after the wedding.

“Prongs, down!” was cried from the mouth of one Severus “Shade” Snape, the resident bat. He threw a spell of his own making from his fingertips at the Death Eater that was trying to kill one of his brothers. He wouldn’t be getting up again after that.

“Moony, jump!” Padfoot called out to the werewolf that he loved, causing the bone breaking curse to miss and hit another Death Eater.

“Shade, we need medical here, now! It’s Luke!” James Potter called, kneeling by a downed Death Eater by the name of Lucius Malfoy. He was a spy and by calling him Luke, his secret was safe. A glowing green spell flew at them from Severus’ wand and healed all that it could before fading out. Remus threw a bright, bloody red jinx at a shorter Death Eater who dodged the spell but the mask got caught and flew off. They only saw a familiar set of beady eyes and an upturned nose before he was gone. The resulting waves of magic from the four sorcerers’ rage stopped the whole battle. Evil was vaporized, which was interesting because each side lost about a third of their people, and the anguished cries from their souls that escaped their mouths caused some of the more emotionally tuned mages to collapse as they were hit with the actual pain and rage these four felt. The pain of betrayal, having their brother in all but blood betray them to the monster that wanted to kill them all. Rage that they never noticed before, that they left their children around that TRAITOR!

It was three days before they woke up again, and when they did they weren’t the same. For one, their features changed. Their left iris had been changed. They were a bright silver that had a reddish tint near the pupil and they each had this haunted look about them. An air of determination followed them. They began to act like each other. Studious, volatile, inventive, and just plain cruel to some degree. James and Lily still loved each other, and that was only amplified after the scene on the battlefield.

In July of nineteen eighty-one, James and Lily had a son, Harrison James Potter. Severus was made the godfather while Sirius and Remus were the dogfathers. James couldn’t help the joke. October thirty first saw James and Lily ‘murdered’ because the secret keeper was a turncoat to the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Sirius, Remus, and Severus were too late to get to Harrison before Albus Dumbledore did. They had to wait ten years before they could see their godson again.


	2. Chapter One

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. When Petunia found a baby on her doorstep, she called for Vernon as soon as she regained her barings. She held the letter that was atop the babe as they brought it inside to avoid suspicion. 

They read the letter and decided it would be best not to risk angering the freaks, so they threw the tyke into the cupboard under the stairs. The people that loved Harry James Potter couldn’t find him, no matter how hard they tried. The will was never read so they couldn’t claim him as their responsibility. Albus only ever said he was with family, but never said which family. James had an older brother that was still alive, and he didn’t have his nephew. The godfathers could only guess he was with Lily’s sister, which was a horrible possibility. 

Harry woke up, june twenty first, to his Aunt Petunia banging on his cupboard door. 

“Up! Get up, now!” she said, unlatching the door and hitting it again. He slowly climbed out, his body hurting from the beating his uncle gave him the day before. 

“Make breakfast! And don’t burn a thing! Everything must be perfect for my little boy’s birthday!” Petunia said, guiding said land whale to the dinning table to show him his mountain of gifs. Harry was almost done when Vernon came down stairs and sat at the table.

“Hurry up boy!” he said, slamming his hand on the table. He turned to his son and started fawning over him, as was the usual in the Dursley house. 

Shortly, Harry finished cooking and plated the food for the family of three and took the scraps and bit of toast to his cupboard under the stairs. He knew what he was going through wasn’t normal by any means of the word. Harry knew he could do strange things, but he didn’t have a name for it. He could make himself look however he wanted, and sometimes his eyes changed color. One became silver and the other was a glowing acid green. He knew he was small for his age, even though he got some food on a daily basis. Most of his classmates were taller than him, by at least four inches, and he knew he was underweight. He also knew that he couldn’t ask anyone for help because they wouldn’t believe him. His cousin had made sure to convince people that he was Satan’s spawn. 

“Ms. Figg won’t be able to take him,” the muffled voice of his aunt sounded, just outside his cupboard.

“Surely you don’t want to bring him with. Piers and Dudley would torment the poor lad,” Vernon’s equally muffled voice replied. 

Things like this happened all the time. Harry knew they cared about him, but it was like there was a compulsion on them to treat him horribly when they knew he was there.

“We can’t call his godfather yet, though. That damned old coot cursed us. It should run its course when he turns eleven though,” Petunia said, after some muffled conversation that Harry couldn’t hear. Sometimes, Harry thought they knew he was listening and gave him information, so he could build his information up. 

“Maybe we should leave him here. Give him a list of chores he can do easily and make sure he’s working when we leave and come back,” Vernon said, his voice fading out as he and Petunia walked back to the kitchen. Harry opened his cupboard door and crept out of his room.

When he walked into the room, Dudley had already torn open his gifts and thrown a hissy fit that he got less gifts than last year. Petunia, of course, promised him more presents later. It wasn’t long before Piers showed up. Harry was given a list of things to do, things he knew would be easy. He was even given some money and told to get food. They had given him enough for a cab, food for them, and a smidgeon of money left for him to get a snack. 

He got back home with the groceries and went to work in the garden. The strangest thing happened. He found an odd little snake in the bushes out back. It was black and gray with a pale gray belly and black eyes. He knew he had angered it when it tensed up and hissed at him. He did the only thing he could think of. Harry begged for the snake to stop.

“Wait! Please, I don’t want to hurt you,” the boy said to the angry snake. 

“What iss thiss? You sspeak my language, human,” the snake hissed, pulling itself up into a ‘sitting’ position and cocking its head to the side. 

“I’m sorry? I didn’t mean to scare you. Please, don’t hurt me,” Harry said, sitting and stunned. He had never even read about someone being able to talk to snakes.

“Don’t apologize for such an amazing talent, human! You have been given a gift that can save your worlds. Use it well, for you only get one chance to use it. What are you called, human?” the snake asked, completely ignoring the other two statements Harry made. 

“My name is Hadrian Potter,  but most people call me Harry. Who are you?” Harry asked the little snake.

“My family called me Jehsai. I haven’t seen them in such a long time. I traveled from Africa to this little island,” Jehsai said, coiling up into a pile as Harry worked around him, pulling weeds and turning rocks and splitting bulbs.

“I never knew my parents. I don’t know if I ever had any siblings. I know I have a godfather out there somewhere, though. Can you tell me about your family?” Harry asked the little snake. 

“My mother was sweet, but she was harsh when she needed to be. She would care for us and play while my father was out hunting. My nest mates were fun to play with as well, but we never really bonded. When we were all large enough to survive on our own, we left the nest. I went back a few times to see if my parents were okay. The last time I was there, my father had died and my mother wasn’t long behind him. I don’t know where my nest mates are, or if they’re even alive,” Jehsai said, slinking up Harry’s arm. 

Some time later, after Harry had finished all but one chore that he was saving for when the Dursley family returned, he and the snake were lounging as well as they could in the living room. 

Jehsai had laid himself around Harry’s thin neck and was dozing off when the clock chimed five p.m. Harry got up and started with the last chore of the day, sweeping the kitchen, when Petunia walked in. She looked at Harry and motioned to his neck. 

“Go to your cupboard. I’ll call you when its time for you to cook dinner,” she said, slipping him a bit of food and a bottle of water. She nudged him before he could panic about the snake being found.

Vernon walked in after he had locked himself in his cupboard. Vernon knew Harry was there, but Dudley didn’t. 

“Dad, where’s the freak? I want to practice hitting,” the blonde whale complained, with Piers agreeing with him. 

“Go look around the park. Be back before midnight and don’t take on anyone bigger than you,” Vernon said, ushering the boys out of the house.

Harry crept out of the cupboard under the stairs and looked at his uncle and aunt.

“Harry, I know you’ve heard us talking about things we can’t say to you. As it get’s closer to your birthday, we can say more about what we can’t talk about. I’m pretty sure that you-know-what will break on your birthday, and we can finally contact your real guardian. We can also discipline Dudley,” Petunia said, clutching Vernon’s hand and examining it. She couldn’t look Harry in his eyes, as much as they reminded her of her sister’s eyes.

“I know, I’ve heard what you’ve been saying. I know about what you can’t say. What I don’t know is why you were cursed the way you were,” Harry said, looking at Vernon hold his aunt.

“We were cursed to treat you poorly. We couldn’t stop what Dudley did and we couldn’t treat you any better than what we did. I hope in the month between your birthdays, the curse will end and we can do what we need to,” Vernon said, looking at the carpet when he finished what he said.


End file.
